


Поглощение

by Uemura_Kasumi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uemura_Kasumi/pseuds/Uemura_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз Уилла и Ганнибала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поглощение

        Ганнибал кончиками пальцев легко проводит по участку кожи на моей шее. Затаив дыхание, жду, что он продлит ласку, но рука ложится на спинку дивана за моей спиной и больше меня не беспокоит. Разочарование жжется под ребрами, словно острый перец.

       Он делает так все чаще и чаще, прикасаясь ненавязчиво и ласково. По моей коже каждый раз ползут мурашки, а внутри скапливается предвкушение. В который раз удивляюсь чуткости и терпению жуткого маньяка и каннибала. Сначала Ганнибал выхаживает меня, несмотря на собственные ранения и слабость. Затем окружает таким количеством комфорта, какой только возможен в заброшенном домике на берегу океана. Он достает продукты, медикаменты и одежду, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, при этом ни разу даже укоризненно не взглянув на меня.

       Я уже выздоровел и окреп, но Лектер лишь откровенно ухаживает, при этом и жестом не намекая на физический интерес. По моему мнению это так глупо, я же послал к черту свою семью, работу и принципы, отправившись вслед за ним. К чему все эти пляски вокруг да около? Положи он сейчас требовательно свою руку на мое бедро, я не пикну и отдамся прямо на этом неудобном диванчике. Но Ганнибал медлит, пробуждая во мне раздражение и разжигая жидкий огонь в крови.

       В этот вечер, доктор притащил откуда-то неплохую бутылку вина, я немного пьян с непривычки, и желание ворочается во мне потревоженной змеей. Не могу совладать с собой и спрашиваю напрямую… И тут же жалею об этом. У Ганнибала никогда не бывает все просто так. Даже секс. Я лежу обнаженный лицом вниз на мягкой медвежьей шкуре у разожженного камина. С некоторых пор у меня появились подозрения, что дом на берегу вовсе не заброшенный. И тут откуда ни возьмись: шкура, дрова для камина и свечи, что сейчас оплывают в подсвечниках - все явно приготовлено заранее. Чертов доктор опять меня обыграл, все заранее продумал и подготовил, лишь ждал, когда я свалюсь ему в руки как спелое яблочко. Только думать об этом и злиться мне мешают пальцы, скользящие внутри меня. Ганнибал долго не запрягал, взял с места в карьер, видимо, порядком изголодался. Мои ноги широко разведены, под животом подушка и дыхание срывается в стон, когда пальцы задевают простату. Я такой же сумасшедший, как и он, мне сносит крышу от того, что я прогибаюсь под сильным опасным зверем, чьи зубы так близко от моей беззащитной плоти. Меня растягивают жестко, добавляя смазки и рыча. Он вылизывает мою спину, словно собака. Шипит и приказывает: «Попроси».

       — Трахни меня, — молю я и чувствую, как внутрь проталкивают обжигающе холодный кубик льда. Срываюсь в крик, у меня стоит так, что больно. Слышу, как щелкает пряжка ремня. Мучитель и не подумал раздеться, пока катал меня по этой шкуре. Ожидание кажется неимоверно долгим.

       Когда меня сильно хватают за шею и практически натягивают на себя, я в таком восторге, что принимаю все и сразу, пусть это и болезненно. Он целует меня в лопатку, а затем я перестаю думать, становясь одним сплошным нервом. Чувствую член Ганнибала внутри, чувствую его самого снаружи и расплавляюсь воском, одновременно звеня, как туго натянутая струна. Напряжение нарастает, я близко и подаюсь навстречу толчкам Лектера, прося: «Еще, еще». Оргазм накрывает лавиной и оглушает…

       Колючий укус заставляет вернуться, Ганнибал кончает внутри меня. Я вымотан, меня уносит в сон, и лишь одна мысль кружится и кружится в голове: «Это ненасытное животное сожрет меня с потрохами. Поглотит целиком и полностью».


End file.
